Camping sauvage
by TeamLouis
Summary: Une tente dans la forêt, un Drago qui a froid et un Harry qui va s'empresser de le réchauffer...


**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JKR, ça m'énerve de devoir le répéter à chaque fois x)

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS contenant un lemon entre deux hommes, je préfère prévenir !

**Note :** Encore une histoire qui sort de je ne sais où de mon cerveau.

**Enjoy !**

…...

« -Non mais tu m'as bien entendu Harry ! C'est la dernière fois que je te cède !

-Dray, sois gentil, laisse-moi dormir, me réponds-tu.

-Ah parce que tu as l'intention de dormir ?! m'exclame-je.

-Oui, j'ai l'intention de dormir et tu ferais bien de faire la même chose !

-Un Malfoy ne dort pas sur un matelas pneumatique, une place qui plus est, avec un vulgaire sac de couchage comme couverture !

-Drago, on fait juste du camping pour une nuit !

-Comment peux-tu m'infliger ça ?! »

Que je résume la situation : moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, je suis contraint de passer une nuit dans une tente, en pleine forêt, tout seul sur mon matelas comme un idiot. Du camping sauvage, comme on dit… Tout ça à cause de toi, Harry Potter, le célèbre Sauveur du monde sorcier, qui est depuis presque trois ans mon petit-ami. Et toi, espèce de gros nigaud que tu es, tu veux à tout prix me faire découvrir le monde moldu,- et tu refuses que j'utilise la magie dans ces moments là !-, et je supporte non sans difficultés tes idées saugrenues. Sauf que là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Des courants d'air s'infiltrent dans notre abri de fortune, la pluie tombe à verse et des bruits pour le moins inquiétant animent la forêt.

« -Mon amour, c'est juste une nuit…

-Ne m'appelle pas ''mon amour'' ! Pas maintenant, je suis trop énervé ! Tu m'as forcé à manger par terre, on ne dort même pas ensemble et je suis frigorifié ! »

J'allume la petite lampe de poche que tu m'as prêtée, et te projette la lumière dans les yeux.

« -Drago ! Eteins ! grognes-tu. »

J'éternue, je suis maintenant sûr d'avoir un rhume.

« -Regarde ! Je suis malade par ta faute !

-Je t'avais dit de prendre un pull mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !

-On est en été ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il allait pleuvoir !

-T'avais qu'à regarder la météo ! »

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme, à cours de repartie. Je bougonne et me retourne pour ne plus te voir. Le silence s'installe entre nous, silence qui tu brises au bout de quelques minutes.

« -Tu as si froid que ça mon cœur ?

-Evidemment, réponds-je en reniflant, l'air dédaigneux.

-Je vais donc être dans l'obligation de te réchauffer… »

J'entends la fermeture de ton duvet qui s'ouvre, je me retourne pour voir ce que tu fabriques.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Tu me lances un regard évocateur, tandis que ton sweet, ton jogging mais surtout ton boxer atteignent le sol dans un bruit mou. Je savais déjà que tu étais la perfection incarnée mais cette vision que j'ai de toi, à cet instant, ta peau frissonnant au contact du froid, tes cheveux hirsutes, tes yeux émeraude braqués sur moi mais surtout ta virilité déjà bien dressée, me rend si faible que je sens immédiatement une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre.

« -Je viens te réchauffer…, m'expliques-tu avec un sourire carnassier. »

Tu ouvres la fermeture Eclair de mon duvet et t'allonges de tout ton long sur moi. Tu niches ton visage dans mon cou et je sens ton souffle chaud contre ma nuque, ton érection contre la mienne et tes doigts qui effleurent mes cuisses. Je déglutis avec difficulté, il fait soudainement très chaud ! Tes mains se faufilent sous mon T-shirt et caressent mon ventre tandis que tes lèvres trouvent les miennes avec une tendresse incroyable. On dirait même que tu essaies de te faire pardonner… Je laisse ma langue frôler ta lippe inférieure, souhaitant approfondir notre baiser en rejoignant sa semblable. Tu entrouvres légèrement la bouche, un ballet des plus sensuels débutent alors, et je prends le dessus, tu te soumets sans broncher. Tu donnes un coup de bassin, faisant rencontrer nos deux érections, nous gémissons ensemble. Tu romps notre baiser pour t'attaquer à la peau pâle et fragile de mon cou, y laissant des marques rouges. Tu ne me l'as jamais avoué mais je sais que tu aimes quand tu me domines, quand tu me fais tien, quand je t'appartiens… Il était pourtant hors de question que je sois passif lorsqu'on était à Poudlard ! Mais un soir, après une soirée trèèèès alcoolisée, tu as profité de ma position de faiblesse pour me faire l'amour comme une bête. Et j'ai adoré. Tu as en quelque sorte eu une petite victoire en me soumettant… Je sors de mes songes lorsqu'un craquement se fait entendre.

« -Harry ! Mon T-shirt ! »

Tu me regardes, une lueur enfantine dans les yeux, avec mon T-shirt,-ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste-, dans les mains.

« -Il me gênait dans ma tâche, répliques-tu, te retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire de la situation.

-Tu me désespères tu sais…

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même…

-Ce n'est pas… »

Mais dès l'instant où ta langue parcourt inlassablement mon torse, je ne réponds plus de rien. Ou alors juste de petits gémissements. Puis des cris lorsqu'elle joue contre mon nombril, point que tu sais sensible chez moi. Mon érection devient de plus en plus douloureuse, je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps…

« -Harry, s'il te plait…, te supplie-je. »

Je te sens sourire contre ma peau.

« -Il semblerait que tu sois beaucoup moins malade mon ange…, te permets-tu de dire, tandis que tes doigts s'amusent avec l'élastique de mon caleçon. »

Tu remontes ton visage vers le mien et m'embrasse avec passion, j'arque violement mon dos et pour le coup, c'est toi qui cris lorsque nos deux virilités s'heurtent sans aucune douceur.

« -C'est mesquin de me faire ça, tu sais…, me dis-tu avant de redisparaître entre mes jambes. »

Mon boxer disparait soudainement et tu mordilles allègrement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ta langue passe inlassablement sur mon aine, m'arrachant des soupirs d'exaltation. Tu souffles délicatement sur le bout de mon érection avant de déposer un baiser dessus. Je geins, tu aimes me faire languir, mais je déteste quand tu fais ça. Ta langue me caresse habilement, en de longs vas-et-viens, et je me cambre violement, enfonçant mes ongles dans ton bras. Ta bouche se referme sur moi, et je laisse échapper un cri, je ferme les yeux, me laissant submerger par toutes ces sensations que tu es le seul à me procurer. Ma respiration est laborieuse, ma poitrine se soulève avec difficulté, le plaisir devient trop intense.

« -Ha… Harry… Je… Je…Je vais…, articule-je périlleusement. »

Tu stoppes tout, et viens poser tes lèvres sur les miennes, tandis que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ta taille, t'invitant sans pour autant dire un mot. Tu me prépares délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas me faire mal, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux avec tes doigts, mais c'est beaucoup trop long pour moi.

« -Mon cœur…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dray ?

-Fais-moi l'amour…, te supplie-je. »

Je sens ton souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, je relève la tête pour m'en emparer, tes doigts me quittent pour faire place à quelque chose de plus imposant. Tu lances un sort de lubrification, je te regarde avec interrogation tandis que tu me pénètres avec douceur.

« -Je croyais que l'on ne devait pas utiliser la magie…, me permets-je de te faire remarquer.

-Oui, mais là, c'est nécessaire…, répliques-tu en souriant, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. »

Tu me laisses un temps d'adaptation, et je débute en donnant le premier coup de rein. Tu entames un rythme lent, qui devient rapidement frénétique, nos corps brûlants et en sueur sont en symbiose parfaite, tes lèvres contre les miennes se meuvent à la perfection. Tu touches mon point sensible, ma respiration se bloque et mes mains griffent ton dos, tandis que les tiennes agrippent fermement tes hanches, tu rentres en moi plus profondément encore. Nos gémissements se transforment en cris et se répercutent dans notre petite tente, et l'espace d'un instant, je suis heureux que nous soyons seuls dans cette immense forêt, que nous puissions hurler notre plaisir sans que quelqu'un nous entende. Mes doigts glissent contre ta peau moite, mes jambes serrées contre tes hanches te maintiennent contre mon corps, je voudrais que ce moment dure toute une vie… Tu fermes les yeux, submergé par une soudaine vague de plaisir, mais je veux te voir, les traits de ton visage déformés lorsque l'orgasme t'atteindra.

-Regarde-moi…

Tes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau, et tes prunelles émeraude pénètrent alors mon regard. Je te demande d'aller plus vite, plus fort, tu t'exécutes, et te mets à masturber mon sexe à un rythme frénétique. Tu rejettes la tête en arrière et je me cambre, je viens dans ta main en gémissant ton prénom, et toi en criant le mien. Le souffle court, tu te retires, je grogne de frustration et te plaque contre moi. Tu embrasses mon épaule, puis mon cou, ta bouche remonte sur ma mâchoire pour enfin trouver mes lèvres. Une simple pression, il n'en faut pas plus après nos ébats… Tu poses ta tête sur mon torse et je joue avec tes mèches de cheveux collées sur ton front humide. Je bouge, je me sens soudainement mal installé sur le matelas, et surtout je me sens très proche du sol.

-Mon cœur, tu ne trouves pas que l'on est à ras du sol ?

-Je crois que nos exploits ont crevé le matelas mon ange…

Nous partons dans un fou rire, amusés par ta réflexion futile mais pourtant vraie.

-Harry, je suis sérieux, il est hors de question que je dorme par terre.

-Tu es stupide Drago… Il est évident que tu vas dormir avec moi.

-Ceci, je n'ai plus très envie de dormir…, dis-je en faisant parcourir mes doigts sur ton dos, descendant toujours plus bas.

Tu relèves la tête et me contemple, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu as l'intention de crever le deuxième matelas ?

-Pas forcément, on peut très bien rester à terre…

D'un coup de bassin, j'inverse les positions, et me retrouve à califourchon sur toi, j'incline mon visage vers le tien.

-Je veux bien tester toutes tes expériences moldues si elles se terminent comme ça…, murmure-je contre tes lèvres.

-Je vais y réfléchir…

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi…

Finalement, le monde moldu, ça a du bon !


End file.
